User blog:Supreme of Universe/Massive Wiki Stats Revision
Introduction There are some positions on our wiki, that I would to change, using simple logic. Speed Stats Speed is the most important stat in the fight, and it has some problems. Firstly, there is a list of speed indicators, that aren't really exist: Speed of light: speed of light (300,000 km / s) Superlight: faster than speed of light. Superlight +: 25 times faster than speed of light Superlight ++: 100 times faster than speed of light Superlight +++: 500 times faster than speed of light Hyperlight: 1000 times faster than speed of light Megalight: millions of times faster than speed of light Infinite: the speed at which distance does not matter is comparable to the omnipresence. Beyond time: above the concept of space / time / distance / speed In the fact, the speed of light is virtually infinite. All physical theories says, that speed of light is a limit of Universe. Some wikipedia: '' " According to special relativity, the energy of an object with rest mass m and speed v is given by γmc2, where γ is the Lorentz factor defined above. When v is zero, γ is equal to one, giving rise to the famous E = mc2 formula for mass–energy equivalence. The γ factor approaches infinity as v approaches c, and it would take an infinite amount of energy to accelerate an object with mass to the speed of light. The speed of light is the upper limit for the speeds of objects with positive rest mass, and individual photons cannot travel faster than the speed of light. This is experimentally established in many tests of relativistic energy and momentum. '' More generally, it is impossible for information or energy to travel faster than c. One argument for this follows from the counter-intuitive implication of special relativity known as the relativity of simultaneity. If the spatial distance between two events A and B is greater than the time interval between them multiplied by c then there are frames of reference in which A precedes B, others in which B precedes A, and others in which they are simultaneous. As a result, if something were travelling faster than c relative to an inertial frame of reference, it would be travelling backwards in time relative to another frame, and causality would be violated. In such a frame of reference, an "effect" could be observed before its "cause". Such a violation of causality has never been recorded, and would lead to paradoxes such as the tachyonic antitelephone". The speed of light is a limit for material (three-dimensional) beings.'' '' Therefore, I propose changing stats to: Speed of light: speed of light (300,000 km per s | Limit for Space-Time Continuum) Faster than Light: Beyond physic (Speed, which exceed the speed of light / Space-Time Continuum limit) Hyper-dimensional problems The Hyper-dimensional space, space which transcends the concept of spatial dimensions. I am sure, that it doesn't exist (even in theory). Just use your imagination. There are infinite layers, and each next transcends previous like a whole Universe transcends a speck of dust. And there is a space, which transcends this whole ladder, but how it can be? This space will be just a part of infinite ladder. It can't transcend the all infinite layers, mostly because there is a level, which already have done this. I will use Math for prove my opinion. So, let be infinite dimensions as X And Hyper dimensional space will be X+1 X+1 should be larger than X, but there is one problem. We can't use infinite as X. Because ∞+1=∞ and X+1≠X Hyper-dimensional space shouldn't exist anymore IMO, It's illogical. And what tiers I offer: *'Type B:' **Low Level: Character, capable of destroying 12-dimensional super structures. **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying from 20-dimensional **High Level: Character, capable of destroying innumerable-dimensional (but still finite) super structures. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying Infinite-dimensional super structures. Conclusion I have done all that, because our wiki should be different than others. There should be more logic. BTW, I need your opinion. Does it make sense? '' '' Category:Blog posts